Restless
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Kakashi's restless...which then makes Iruka restless.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. Smut like woah. So here's you're warning: YAOI and all that good stuff.

* * *

Iruka was hunched over the coffee table in the living room with papers that needed to be graded. Thankfully it was Friday, meaning he had the whole weekend. He stretched his arms over his head and heard his back pop. He sighed and glanced over at Kakashi who was lying down on the couch, orange book in hand. He frowned and went back to his papers.

Kakashi found himself staring at words. He wasn't really reading anymore. He frowned at himself and tried to concentrate on the words that were on the worn out pages. He sincerely felt like throwing his book across the room.

_Argh, why do I feel so restless!_, Kakashi sighed and tried to register the words in front of him.

Iruka looked over at Kakashi after he heard the sigh, "Kakashi? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" he looked over his book, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Iruka frowned at him, "You have been staring at the same page for the past half hour."

Kakashi smirked at him, "have you been watching me?"

Iruka's frown deepened, "No, I've just noticed that you haven't turned a page in nearly half an hour."

"Very observant of you Iruka."

"That," Iruka eyed him for a moment, "and you're restless."

"Oh?" _nothing gets past you, does it?_ He secretly smirked at his lover.

"I deal with children all day, Kakashi, I can tell when they are _trying_ to sit still," his frown was replaced with a look of concern.

Kakashi closed his book and stretched much like a feline, making his shirt rise up enough to reveal a sliver of pale stomach. Iruka licked suddenly dry lips and felt his cheeks heat up, he looked away and went back to his grading. Though, the jounin grinned as he caught the slight blush that crept into the chunin's cheeks. He placed the closed book on his chest and folded his arms under his head; _maybe a nap would do me some good?_ Kakashi mused, as he shut his eyes. He was able to hear Iruka's pen scratching, and Iruka's sigh.

"I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?" Iruka asked as he stood up.

"Sure," Kakashi replied, with his eyes still closed.

Iruka wandered into the kitchen, and put some water to boil. _It makes __**me**__ restless, knowing that __**he's **__restless_; he frowned as he took two cups out of the cupboard and placed tea bags in them. He poured the hot water and let them seep. He walked back into the leaving to find the jounin in the same position that he left him.

_Maybe he fell asleep, _he walked over to the sleeping man, and hovered over him, before the sleeping man pounced on him and almost made him spill the tea. Almost because Kakashi's jounin instincts took hold of Iruka's hands to steady them as he took the chunin into a hungry kiss, bringing him down to the couch. Without breaking the kiss he put the cups down on the floor, freeing his hands to wander over the chunin. Iruka gasped as he felt Kakashi snake his hands into his shirt.

_Oh, that's right. A restless Kakashi means a frisky Kakashi, _his musings were interrupted when one of those wandering hands found a nipple and began pinching it. He broke the kiss to let out a low moan. He looked into mismatched eyes and blushed even hotter as he found they were filled with lust, desire and deep passion. He moaned as Kakashi began to kiss just below his earlobe, which he knew was definitely going to leave a mark. He gave a frustrated sigh as he felt Kakashi pull away, but realized that he was trying to relieve him of his shirt.

Kakashi grinned down at him, "And here I thought you were going to kick me off." Iruka growled in response and pulled him done into a deep kiss. Delving his tongue into Kakashi's addictive mouth. He snaked his own hands into Kakashi's shirts and began to tease his nipples into a nub. Kakashi moaned into the kiss, and pulled away from his lover to remove his own shirt, giving him better access. He leaned back down and nibbled along the younger man's jawline. He made a trail of kisses to a dark nipple and began to suck on it. Iruka ran his blunt fingernail along Kakashi's back, earning him a shiver as he arched towards him. He pulled Kakashi into a messy kiss as he rocked his hips towards the older man, rubbing their arousals together. Kakashi growled as he nibbled on Iruka's clavicle. Iruka groaned and trailed his hands to Kakashi's waistband, and fumbled with the zipper. He apparently couldn't work his motor skills when Kakashi was kissing and licking him. Kakashi seems to work wonders with the tongue of his. He heard him chuckle at his attempts to open his pants. Iruka groaned, _Seriously!_ He was finally able to open those damn pants, and cupped Kakashi's arousal through his boxers.

"Oh so eager," he grinned down at him and licked the younger man's bottom lip.

Iruka grinned back at him, "Your fault," he gasped as he felt a warm hand cup his own arousal, _When did he –_ he let out a moan as Kakashi rocked his hips against him.

"Are you complaining?" Kakashi teased as he pulled Iruka's pants and boxers off, freeing his throbbing member. He sat back and openly admired the tan body under him. Iruka looked up at him through half lidded lust filled eyes, his face flushed with arousal. His loose bangs brushed against his heated cheeks. His breathing was shallow and his lips were parted. Kakashi growled at the sight and gave the younger man a deep kiss. It wasn't hungry, but passionate, and filled with emotion. It fueled their desires even more. He broke the kiss, breathless and buried his face into the chunin's neck, biting and licking the bruised tan flesh.

"'Kashi," Iruka said a bit too breathless. He felt Kakashi lean back as he pulled off his own pants, freeing his own hardened member. He wrapped an arm under the younger man's waist, and pulled him with him, as he laid back down onto the couch, so that Iruka was straddling him. Iruka blushed deeper at their compromising position. Kakashi grinned up at him as he put his hands on the tan slender hips and rocked their hips together. The younger man threw his head back and moaned at the friction. He leaned down and nibbled at the pale man's jaw line, earning him a low growl.

"Iruka…," he moaned as he skidded his fingers between the clef of Iruka's cheek, making the chunin rock his hips, "Iruka…," he grinned up at him, "Is that lube still in your couch?" If it was possible, Iruka's blush deepened, he ducked his head, as he slipped his hand in between the seat and the back, he felt Kakashi's chuckle.

"Sh-shut up," he handed him the tube. He gave him a questioning look when he didn't take it.

His grin grew, "You can do it, can't you?" Iruka's eyes grew, as Kakashi took Iruka's hand that held the tube. He opened it and squirted some lube on Iruka's fingers before letting his hand go. He ducked his again as he reached behind him and proded his own entrance, and shivered as he felt Kakashi spread his cheeks for him. He gripped the back of the couch for balance and moaned as the slid one finger in. He felt Kakashi sit up and kiss cheek.

"Good, Ruru," he purred into his ear.

Iruka let out a low moan as he pumped his own finger before including another digit. He tilted his head as he panted at the feeling of stretching himself. Kakashi licked the tendon that connected into the tan clavicle. Iruka shut his eyes at the pleasure, and slid another digit in, gasping at the feeling.

"'Kashi – ," it came out as a half moan, half whimper, as he spreaded the liquid and stretched himself simultaneously.

"So hot, Ruru," He whispered into his ear, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. He gave him a tender kiss before leaning back, and balancing himself on his elbows, enjoying the sight in front of him. Iruka groaned as he removed his fingers, and took Kakashi's throbbing member into his still slick hand. He gave it a few strokes before positioning himself on top him. He slowly lowered himself onto the organ. He moaned as he felt the tip slid in. He looked into mismatched eyes and the dull pain faded away. Iruka rocked his hips as the organ slid further in, making the jounin moan, and take hold of his hips. Kakashi raised his knees for leverage and gave a sharp thrust that had perfect aim behind it.

"Kakashi!" Iruka cried out as his lover was completely sheathed, "So…deep...," he panted out. He placed his free hand on one of Kakashi's knee as he raised himself to only lower himself again, "'Kashi."

"Ruru," Kakashi moaned as they began a slow pace, tightening his grip on Iruka's hips. They fell in sync, as thrust and tan hips fell in perfect rhythm, as Iruka's ignored member bobbed in between them. Iruka panted and moaned as each of Kakashi's thrust hit his prostate mercilessly.

"Kakashi –_ah_! 'Kashi! 'Kashi – ," he threw his head back as an electric pleasure ran up his spine, "oh god – 'Kashi! I – ah!" Kakashi's thumbs began to caress the tender tendon that connected hip to knee, making the chunin shiver and arch his back, "aah! '_Kashi!_ – I'm – ngh!" he couldn't formulate words anymore, as the pace sped up and a heat began to form at the pit of his stomach. Kakashi groaned and moved one of his hands and brought it to Iruka's sobbing member. He brushed his thumb against the tip, smearing the drops of pre-cum, and moved his hand in an agonizingly slow pace. The contrast made Iruka rock his hips towards the hand, "Kakashi –," he gasped as the hand sped up to meet up with Kakashi's thrust.

"Ruru," the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room along with pants and moans, "Come for me, love," Iruka arched his back and cried out his lover's name as his orgasm took him, spilling his seeds on their stomachs and the warm pale hand. He collapsed, and caught himself on pale shoulders, making him hover over the older man. Iruka took Kakashi into a deep, hungry kiss, as the older man continued to thrust into, losing his rhythm.

He broke the kiss and brushed his lips against the panting ones, and looked into mismatched eyes, "Come for me, Love," he echoed. Kakashi's grip on his hips tightened as he pulled the chunin into a deep thrust, as he threw his head back and let out a low groan.

"Aah…" Iruka shuddered as he felt his lover's seeds spill inside of him. They collapsed against each other. Both panting against each other's neck, as their frantic breathing and hearts relaxed. Kakashi shifted and withdrew from his lover. Iruka let out a disappointed sigh at the feeling of being empty.

"Hmm," Kakashi nuzzled the crown of his stated lover's head, "so good, Ruru."

"mh hmm," Iruka gave a sigh of agreement, and kissed Kakashi's neck. Kakashi trailed his hand down Iruka's spine, and let out a contended sigh.

"So you're not feling restless anymore?" Iruka murmured against his neck.

"Hmm? No round two?" Kakashi grinned around his hair and squeezed his rear.

Iruka lifted his head and gave him a coy look, "Why do you think I was asking?" Kakashi let out a growl and gave his chunin a deep kiss.

_Hmm, not restless at all_, Kakashi mused as he prepared his lover for round two.


End file.
